


The Dangers of Cybersex

by dream56



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hyper Cock and Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Playful Sex, excessive cum, literal cybersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream56/pseuds/dream56
Summary: After an experiment goes awry, Tai and Izzy wind up floating in a digital void. Izzy's attempt to fix their predicament only lands them in bigger trouble. Emphasis on bigger.





	The Dangers of Cybersex

“Uh, Izzy. Where are we?”

Izzy slowly gyrated in a free and thoughtful manner. “Well,” he said, “judging by the size and color of the wormhole we fell through and the contents of the project I was working on shortly before, I’d say somewhere in the Cloud.”

Tai pointed upwards, even though they’d both already lost their sureness of which way was up. “Cloud, huh? I don’t hear any thunder.”

Izzy grimaced at Tai who only grinned back.

Most people would be more alarmed at suddenly finding themselves suspended in a white void of echo-less nothingness, but for Tai and Izzy, it was a reminder of old times, the light pressure of static running up and along their bodies, the pixelated edges of the distance, the horizon a blur of dancing particles.

“And you were working on what exactly to get us here? Not to be a downer, but like, we were supposed to meet Matt and T.K. at Burger-Universe by 2.” Tai put his arms behind his head and lounged.

“Matt and T.K. will understand our dilemma. What I don’t understand is why we got in here in the first place. Well, I do, but not the specifics. The program was supposed to be a more efficient data-transfer system, exceeding fiber-optic speeds. Instead, when activated, we got sent here.”

“You’re just too smart for your own good, Izzy,” Tai said.

“Too smart for you?” Izzy asked.

“Nah,” Tai said, breaking his lethargy and breast-stroking over to Izzy, putting his arms around Izzy’s stomach. “Never. Too smart for you, but never too smart for me. How would I ever get the proportions right for those banana milkshakes otherwise?”

“I feel so valued,” Izzy said blankly. “Anyway,” he looked around, “we’re gonna have to see what we have to work with if we plan on getting out of— _hey!_ ”

Hovering a few feet away was a familiar yellow laptop bearing a pineapple manufacturer’s mark. Izzy scrambled towards it, only slightly encumbered by Tai who neglected to release Izzy’s midsection. Once in his hands, the laptop seemed fully functional, undamaged by the power surge and the subsequent digital tunnel.

“This is going to make things so much easier. Okay, let’s see…no, that looks good. …that also looks good. That part couldn’t have been contingent with— _oh_. Of _course_. Why didn’t I see that sooner? You can’t put those values next to each other.”

“Too many long hours in the lab, huh, Iz?” Tai ticked his fingers on Izzy’s belly and Izzy shooed his hand away.

“I guess it’s inevitable. I should take an extra break.”

“Just one?”

“ _You_ distract me enough, Tai,” Izzy twiddled with the keys. “If I rewrite the code, then I ought to get us back out of here in record time. I just need to…yes. If I hack into the current domain we’re located in…then construct a gateway for us…no, but that’ll take _hours_.”

Tai’s stomach growled like newly hatched Digimon. “Uh. _Hours?_ Tell me you know some shortcuts, Iz.”

“There’s…” Izzy stopped then brightened. “I know. I’ll just write a macro. That’ll cut out about half the time easily. The rest I can fill in.”

Izzy tapped away at his laptop, the rhythm a soothing flurry of keys, Izzy’s speed stymied only by a brief pause or two to puzzle out the next section of the code. Tai buoyed gently around Izzy, occasionally drifting ten, twenty feet away, then brought back by whatever substitute this internet locale had for tides.

It was a good ten minutes before Izzy even looked up. “I’m just about ready to execute the function. Cross your fingers.”

Tai crossed fingers on both hands and held them up. Izzy pressed a key and waited, quickly scanning the list that should have been appearing courtesy of the automated program. It wasn’t.

“What in the? That doesn’t make sense. It should have—“

Tai felt a strange pressure in his stomach, moving slowly but surely down into his hips, then _forward_.

“Hey, uh, Izzy…”

“Not now, Tai. I need to find if I skipped a variable somewhere.”

Momentum began to build in the pressure as if it were lurching forward, clamoring to release itself. Tai began to sweat.

“ _Hey_ , uh, _Izzy_ …”

“Tai, I just told you I’m busy. I need to concentrate on this.”

“That’s great, but,” Tai patted his pants, “I’m starting to feel really weird over here.”

Izzy glanced up. “Define weird for me, Tai.”

“Well, to start with—“ But before Tai could start, his pants seized and sheared open, the fabric split to ribbons and flying in every direction, making room for a much enlarged part of Tai’s body Izzy was very familiar with. Both stared, speechless, as Tai’s dick mushroomed out to its new size, several feet long and as thick around as a mature tree. His balls had also profited from the reaction, swelling to the size of soccer balls, heavy and full.

Izzy let out a small noise of shock, then rapidly scrolled through his program. He exclaimed angrily a second later. “Oh _no_ , I am _so_ sorry Tai! I forgot to close these parentheses next to your name. I meant to work a macro to get you and me out of here, not _make you macro_.”

Tai, over the shock, stared at his titanic cock with amusement. “Well, no big deal Izzy. It’d be a lot worse if we were in the real world and gravity had hold of me, you know? I’d be dragging my balls like a sled.”

“If you could walk at all,” Izzy said. “Here, let me just, move this section around and _fix_ that and everything should…” After some furious clicking and clacking, Izzy pressed the enter key, looking hopefully over the top of his laptop screen. Nothing happened. Or rather, nothing happened to _Tai_.

“Ugh,” Izzy said. “Now see, that’s what I wanted to happen in the _first_ place. The macro’s doing its job, but…I thought that would reverse the transformation.”

Tai slapped his towering cock. “Nope, still very much there.”

“Well…the macro’s fixed but it’s still going to take a few minutes before it’ll begin getting us out of here. I’m so sorry, Tai.”

“No worries,” Tai beamed. “You know how I’ve always said I wondered what it’d be like to have a bigger dick, not this big, but you know what I mean.”

Izzy averted his gaze sheepishly to monitor the progress of the code as it raced down the screen. Tai put a hand to his dick, his other hand barely reaching the parallel position on the other side. The sensation was surprisingly intense.

“Hey…Izzy,” Tai said quietly.

“Yes, Tai?”

“While we’re waiting, you wanna maybe apologize for _this_ ,” Tai gestured to his gigantic cock, “in a more…meaningful manner?”

Izzy set his computer aside. “What…did you have in mind?”

“Well, we’ve got some time to kill and we _do_ have _this_ to play with.” Tai rubbed two feet of his several foot long dong.

“You have a point,” Izzy said, fully sizing Tai up. “And I think…I know where to begin.” He moved toward his waiting boyfriend, grabbing onto Tai’s mammoth full-mast and hoisting himself up, standing on Tai’s balls.

Tai winced. “Careful there Iz, little more sensitive than usual.”

“I bet. The sudden increase in mass logically would have increased the capacity for transmission by nerve endings, making this far more potent than usual.” Izzy suddenly licked several inches of the underside of Tai’s waiting head, instantly setting Tai into a stimuli-induced tailspin. Izzy grappled Tai’s cock and held on for dear life as his altered partner bucked violently.

After a few moments, Tai calmed, his chest heaving. “I… _have never_ felt _anything_ like that _before_ ,” he gasped.

“Well, I don’t know how you expect me to experiment with your current state if I can’t conduct such testing in a reasonably safe manner.” Izzy frowned, gingerly releasing Tai’s dick and getting to his feet again.

“Here, maybe,” Tai pulled his belt free from the waistband of his pants, really the only part of his pants still intact. “Tie yourself to it and maybe that way you won’t get slung off?”

“You’re suggesting I tether my body to the mechanical bull your penis has become?”

“Unless you have a better idea?”

Izzy shook his head. “I can give it a try. Just…try and keep still. The sensations I understand are greatly augmented but I’d like to have some fun too.”

Tai closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and waited. Izzy rebalanced himself on Tai’s balls, then wondered. He was intimately familiar with Tai’s cock, knew its character, most sensitive spots, curves and climax points. He had felt the exact degree Tai’s dick angled in his mouth, had marveled at his boyfriend’s size and girth, how it felt in his slick fist, between his thighs, inserted into other holes. But now he had the chance to examine what had given him so much pleasure in detail, enlarged to the point that the gentle slope of Tai’s cock fit his forearm and the intricate veins patterned beautifully over the underside.

Izzy put his arms around Tai’s circumference and tugged, shifting the heavy foreskin down, garnering another shaking reaction from Tai. Izzy ignored it and moved upwards positioning himself at the head, hooking his legs around middle of the shaft. With more exercise than he usually had in a week (not counting sex), Izzy multitasked, sliding the fore skin down with his locked legs and as it descended to reveal the soft cock head, the glans, the sensitive cluster of ecstasy hiding just inside, rubbed his hands around the edge of the head, kissed the reddened glans, his kisses becoming wetter as he went on.

With the size of his cock equivalent to the intensity of the sensation, Tai was on the ropes quicker than he’d ever been in his life. He arched his back, his legs and body bending back, his cock elevated, shuddering words out.

“ _Izzy_ …I…hope you won’t…make fun…of me for prem…prema—for cumming early but…it’s… _I_ —“

And that was all the warning Izzy got. With the notice that came as Izzy felt the geyser move through the whole of Tai’s dick, Izzy held on as cum erupted from Tai’s tip. The blast not only felt powerful but was, sending the two of them shooting in the opposite direction, in this case downwards. Jet after jet of hot, heavy cum exploded from the sensuous nozzle of Tai’s cock, his balls lightening significantly as their pay load dispersed into creamy fireworks throughout the digital ether.

Izzy blinked when it seemed their inertia had exhausted itself, when they’d finally reached a stop. He surveyed the surroundings. The area around them seemed identical to the one they’d been in just before, the same white void, the same horizon speckled with eventualities. Furthermore, he had escaped being covered with cum, which he counted as great _success_.

Tai wheezed, catching Izzy’s attention.

“ _Are you okay?”_ Izzy patted Tai’s hip.

“ _I…_ ” Tai groaned. “… _that was_ …like…a _hundred_ orgasms at _once_ …”

“Unpleasant?” Izzy asked, curious.

“Let’s just say, I’d rather…enjoy them separately from now on.”

“That’s fair. Well, you’ll be able to once we get…back.” Izzy turned around, alarmed, looking, looking. Floating many hundreds of feet above them was a tiny yellow dot and Izzy, spotting it, gasped.

“Tai! My laptop! That’s our only available ticket out of here. If we’re not there when the program executes…”

“We’re stuck?” Tai was just getting his breath back.

Izzy weighed the options and made his conclusion. “Tai, I’m really, _really_ sorry to have to do this, but I don’t see any other choice. _Brace yourself!_ ”

Izzy jostled up and slammed against Tai’s cock, causing them both to swivel, now facing downwards.

“Woah! What are you doing, Izzy?”

“Just hold on, I’ll make it up to you later.” Izzy put his legs around the base of Tai’s cock, then began working Tai’s foreskin with gusto. Each short pass it made over Tai’s still oh so sensitive head edged the owner toward immaculate apex, something Izzy knew and could count on. Tai’s breath sputtered and grew ragged, every breath bearing an almost-word of alarm and extreme pleasure, his body limp and his core tense, awaiting the inevitable.

Izzy felt this release coming, prepared for it, took one last look, and aimed. This second rocket of cum propelled them back upwards even more forcefully than before, something like wind chilling Izzy’s ears, almost sweeping Tai’s goggles off his head. Shot after shot, this orgasm emptied Tai’s balls as it sped them ever higher. At some point Izzy opened his eyes, only twenty feet from his laptop and closing at record pace.

He reached out and just grasped the edge of the screen as they passed, gasping as the screen read _99%_ then a second later _EXECUTE_. With a whirl that took all his energy to hold on, the two of them felt as though they were turning inside out, bathing in the sheer currents of being, electric and alive, their bodies fleshing out, filling out, the world weighty again, and they both slammed into the ground, the real, hard ground, deposited in a heap on their bedroom floor.

Izzy scrambled to his feet as soon as his cum-jet lagged body would allow him and peered around. Yes, just as he’d left it, the time itself, as the clock read, hadn’t even changed.

“Tai, _Tai¸ we did it!_ ” Izzy turned and looked at his boyfriend who, still lacking pants, was sprawled out on the carpet, eyelids fluttering, hardly breathing.

“Are…are you all right?” Izzy kneeled at Tai’s side, checking his pulse.

With his other hand, Tai gave a shaky thumbs-up. He swallowed. “Let’s…not plan on doing that…again, kay?”

Izzy laughed through his nose and slid back against his desk. A short rest later, after Izzy hauled Tai onto their bed, the two sat side by side evaluating the experience they’d just survived. Tai sadly patted his dick which, while above average by anyone’s estimation, had shrunk back again to real-world size.

“I kinda miss it…even if I couldn’t go anywhere with it.” He sighed.

Izzy got up and sat in Tai’s lap, his athletic boyfriend cringing as Izzy settled on his touchy cock. “Personally and practically,” Izzy said, “I can assure you Tai that you’re the perfect size for me.” He nuzzled into Tai’s neck. “Could you imagine, for instance, what anal would be like with the way you were before?”

Tai laughed. “Yeah, I’d finish and you’d be like a cork, somewhere back on Server.”

“Or Black Gear Island at least. Listen, I have to apologize about that second climax I put you through since—“

“Nah,” Tai put his hand on Izzy’s mouth. “You did what you had to. If it weren’t for your quick thinking, we’d still be stuck in that weird white space. Besides…you kind of taught me a lesson about wanting a more intense orgasm. I’m gonna be wanting plain old vanilla for the next few weeks.”

“A vanilla shake you mean?”

“Oh, that too. _Hey!_ ” Tai stood up, tumbling Izzy to the floor. “We still have to meet Matt and T.K.! Let’s get ready! I’m starving!”

Tai hurtled out of the room, calling the shower first. Izzy chuckled, rubbing his head. If there was one thing Tai Kamiya hungered for more than sex, it was after-sex food.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I use the term "macro," the correct term is "hyper," but then the pun wouldn't have worked. (When you nut in cyberspace, it push you backwards)
> 
> For MJEsperandieu.


End file.
